


The Best Medicine

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e11-12 Evolution, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Set after Evolution 2. Daniel has escaped from mad cannibals with just a few deep scratches.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 8





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal: Theme: Sushi

  


Daniel needed the distraction, so Jack let him babble.

"If the priestly class appropriated Telchak's device, that could explain the bloodthirstiness of Mayan rituals, the hostage-taking, warfare, cannibalism...Yaaaaaaow!"

"Sorry." Gently, Jack wiped away the grime that caked the back of Daniel's thigh. He examined the long, bloody striations there. "What the hell are those?"

Daniel gripped the pillow. "I'm _telling_ you: sushi."

JesusMaryAndJoseph. "Yu-uck."

"Exactly."

Jack took a calming breath, considered. "Hey," he said lightly. "Zombies eat brains. Which means your brains are—"

**"Bite me!"**

Jack slapped on a dressing and had it taped securely before they stopped laughing.


End file.
